Used to This
"Used to This" is a song by American rapper Future. It was released on November 4, 2016 by Freebandz and Epic Records, as the first single off his fourteenth mixtape Beast Mode 16 (2016). Lyrics Future: (Zaytoven) Mexicano, working like I'm Mexicano New persona, we're moving on from Ferragamo (I'm moving on) Get the llama, I party with the real Madonna (yeah) Beat the odds, do numbers and remain humble (Future) Drop top Porsches, I'm so used to this Smoking out the pound, I'm so used to this I know where I'm from and I got used to this Mansion in the hills, I got used to this Shake your booty bitches, I got used to this There's Iceland in my wrist, I done got used to this Tropicana bitches, I got all kinda flavors Selling dope all my life, I can't do minimum wage (nah) Dirty-dirty muddy, I got used to this (gang) I give you my heart till there ain't nothing to give (Future) You know I fuck with Game if you know where we been (Freebandz) How many niggas you know can just hop in the Benz? Be honest to yourself, don't you ever pretend (tell 'em) Don't ever play yourself, know when it all begins (you know) I had to put my back against the wall (and what?) Tell me that I don't deserve to ball Mexicano, working like I'm Mexicano New persona, we're moving off of Ferragamo Get the llama, I party with the real Madonna Beat the odds, do numbers and remain humble Drop top Porsches, I'm so used to this Smoking out the pound, I'm so used to this (uh) I know where I'm from and I got used to this (Lil Mexico) Mansion in the hills, I got used to this Drake: Lambo come alive man, I'm used to this No one looks surprised cause we used to this I'm a make sure that we get used to this Treat my brother's kids like they one of my kids Never looking back on it, we did what we did Could never find the time for the people I miss Thought they had my back against the wall Tell me that I don't deserve to ball Well then tell me who deserve it Eyes getting low but I'm still observing I see you lurking Never see me out in person I'm always working Money on your head if you make a nigga nervous Never made a move out here unless I was certain Tatted on me, but this shit is deeper than the surface I'm with everyone that I was here with in the first place Making sure that they all good before they close the curtain Future: Mexicano, working like I'm Mexicano (skrt) New persona, we're moving off of Ferragamo Get the llama, I party with the real Madonna Beat the odds, do numbers and remain humble (Future) Drop top Porsches, I'm so used to this Smoking out the pound, I'm so used to this (smoke) I know where I'm from and I got used to this (ay) Mansion in the hills, I got used to this (Future) Ohh-oh, ohh-ohhh Link *http://sharem4a.net/future-used-to-this-feat-drake-single-itunes-plus-aac-m4a/ *http://zip.mp3audiomusics.com/future-used-to-this-feat-drake-itunes-cdq-mp3-download/ Category:Future Singles Category:Singles Category:New Pages Category:2016 Singles Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Beast Mode 16 Tracks Category:Singles:N-V Category:Songs Featuring Drake